


conversations with noel

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Fighting, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parents, Pet Names, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: you're still the only thing i've done right





	conversations with noel

**Author's Note:**

> this is fiction fiction fiction
> 
> i wrote this with the idea of their relationship being new
> 
> idk why lol
> 
> based off the song "conversations with my wife" by jon bellion. i reccomend listening to it before reading.
> 
> atch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com) !!!!

_I dreamt I slept on the sidewalk, but you still laid with me._

They're drunk. Okay, we'll correct that. _Cody's_ drunk. Noel's a little more than tipsy. 

They're walking back to their apartment. The streetlights have everything lit in a orange glow. 

Cody thinks Noel looks so _pretty_ right now, he can't stop staring at him. His eyelashes are casting soft shadows on his cheeks, he's smiling brightly. He's so _handsome,_ and call it the alcohol or the fact that he's staring at Noel, but he trips.

He lets out a loud laugh, the LA sidewalk only cool to the touch because it's November. Noel's too busy laughing at him to ask if he's alright, so he just sits down next to him and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

Cody leans back, fully laying down. 

"What are you doing?" Noel asks him, amused. 

"It looked comfy," Cody says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

Noel lays next to him, smiling at Cody. He feels for Cody's hand and latches on.

They look up at the night sky. You can't see the stars in LA, but it doesn't stop them from looking. Noel looks over to Cody. He's still looking up, has this awed look on his face.

"I love you," Noel says. It's the first time.

Cody turns to him, watery eyes and a smile on his face. 

"I love you too."

_I dreamt I fell in a lion's den, and you still came for me._

They're at a party that they _almost_ didn't go to. Noel knew it'd be filled with "influencers" and other people of the sort. 

"Babe, all our friends will be there."

Noel rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically.

"Fine." Before he finishes saying it, Cody's kissing him.

Noel's about to take a sip of his drink when he hears it.

"The _fuck_ did you just say?" It's Cody. Then there's yelling. 

Noel rushes toward the commotion. He's pushing through people, trying to get toward the middle where the yelling is coming from. People have formed a circle around them.

Cody's swinging on somebody, Noel has no idea who. He thinks he may have seen him on YouTube before. Another guy joins in and starts swinging on Cody, and Noel raises an eyebrow. 

Before he can really think about it, he pushes through the rest of the people in front of him, and he's grabbing the guy off of Cody. 

Cody makes him do shit he'd _never_ do.

Once the fight gets broken up, Noel's certain he's got a black eye. Cody makes his way over to him, split lip and all.

Noel just wraps his arm around Cody's shoulders and they walk out.

"He was talking shit about you," Cody finally says. "And I told him if he opened his mouth again, I'd break his jaw." Cody looked to Noel. "And he opened his fucking mouth again."

Noel smiled and kissed Cody. Cody pulled a face. "My mouth's all bloody-"

Noel rolls his eyes and they continue walking.

"Thanks for coming to save me."

Noel interlaces their fingers.

"I'll always come save you."

_I dreamt I lost all of my faith, and you still prayed for me._

Cody's just now coming down from one of the worst panic attacks he's ever had. It may have been _the_ worst one, actually.

They're both dressed up, about to leave for dinner reservations that Noel made for them. It came out of nowhere, honestly.

Before Cody can even think, his hands have gone numb. He's sucking in too many breaths. 

Noel's counting, coaching. Talking him down.

It's the longest panic attack Noel's ever seen, right as Noel's starting to consider calling for an ambulance, Cody starts calming down.

When he's finally calmed down, Noel leads them to their bedroom. He slowly undresses Cody, pressing gentle kisses anywhere he can. 

Once they're both only in boxers, they lay down on their bed. Noel pulls Cody against him and rubs his back slowly.

They lay that way for a while, the only sound filling their room is Cody's occasional sniffles. 

Noel knows Cody feels so guilty after panic attacks, no matter how many times he reassures him. He knows Cody feels bad about missing dinner, but it's really not a big deal to Noel. He just wants Cody to feel safe and relaxed. 

"I-I don't know if I can be like this forever." Cody says, not looking to Noel. "I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this."

Noel stiffens. Cody's never talked to him about giving up or anything close to that. 

"Baby, you won't be this way forever," Noel starts. "I _know_ you, and I know that you can make it through this."

Cody doesn't say anything.

"I believe in you. I have _faith_ in you."

_Who the fuck cares about these plaques on my wall? You're still the only thing I've done right._

They're having dinner with Cody's parents for the first time, and things have went so smoothly that Cody should have _known_ something was bound to happen.

The topic of career paths come up, and Cody gets a pit in his stomach. 

His dad is talking to Noel about what he went to college for and what he plans to do in the future, then he makes the comment of,

"Yeah, well. Cody went and got his Bachelors and now is doing these silly videos."

His mom gives his dad a look and Cody looks to him.

"Would've killed you to not bring it up, huh?" Cody snaps at him.

"Possibly."

"I enjoy what I do."

"It's not what you went and got an _education_ to do," His dad says. "You're throwing your education away, for what? To film with him?"

Cody stands up at that and walks over to his mom. He hugs her and thanks her for dinner. He looks to Noel.

"I'm ready to go, you?" 

Noel nods and thanks Cody's mom as well, before walking out to Cody's car.

Cody's pissed. He hasn't spoken once in the thirty minutes they've been in the car. Noel reaches over to the driver's side, placing his hand on Cody's thigh and squeezing gently. 

"I don't agree with what he said." Cody finally says, eyes not going off the road. "I don't give a shit about that stuff and I don't feel like I'm throwing it away. I already lived that chapter, you know? Does that make sense?"

Noel nods. "It makes sense, baby."

"And- And I'm on a new chapter of my life and, I'm _happy_ in this one, with you. I'm happy with where I am. And where we are."

Noel smiles and pulls Cody's hand to his mouth, softly pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"I'm happy in this chapter, too."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a prompt, i'll get it it!!!


End file.
